it's raining in reverse
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: (companion piece à Blue) Ichigo au reiatsu bleu, c'est le nom qu'ils lui donnent et pourtant personne ne l'a jamais vu - à part Gin, qui évite de plus en plus mal toutes les questions du monde à propos de son protégé.


**Rating :** T **  
Genres :** Angst, Gen, ? **  
Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo, TS Eliot (The Wasteland) **  
**

Companion piece de _Blue_ , one-shot publié sur en Octobre 2013. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu avant pour comprendre ce qui se passe ici, je vous y encourage cependant si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé "avant" :)

* * *

 **It's raining in reverse**

* * *

 _._

 _And I will show you something different from either  
Your shadow at morning striding behind you  
Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you;_

 _I will show you fear in a handful of dust._

.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

Le murmure de cet autre qu'il devrait reconnaître est un mystère perdu dans les brumes d'un matin froid de Novembre; le brouillard épais qui recouvre la ville suit la rivière qui serpente au travers des rues et des places, et se laisse parfois chevaucher par un pont de pierre et de métal.

 _Je ne suis personne_ , s'entend-il lui répondre, déjà avalé par l'épais nuage blanc; le soleil s'y reflète en rouges et en oranges, mais tout ce que ses poursuivants vont voir, c'est le bleu de son reiatsu qui noie les latitudes plates du monde des Hommes. Son nom n'est encore qu'une idée timorée qui se cache, qui se cherche; _Ichigo_ , appelle-t-on au loin, mais ça n'a jamais l'air d'être lui, même pas quand c'est Gin qui le dit.

 _Ichigo au reiatsu bleu._

.

\- Maa, Yoruichi-san, la salua Gin tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre ses jambes, humide de toute la neige pâle qui tombe au dehors; ses petites pattes ont laissé des traces nettes dans l'épaisse couche blanche qui recouvre son balcon, et Gin ose un coup d'œil vers le ciel noir d'encre et ses petites étoiles éteintes par toute la lumière artificielle de Karakura.  
\- Ils ne me verront pas, le pressa-t-elle de sa petite voix animale, ses canines cherchant la peau molle entre son pouce et son index lorsqu'il se penche pour lui voler une caresse.  
\- Ils ne te cherchent plus, en convint Gin en l'observant s'ébrouer sur son tapis.

Il y a longtemps déjà que la Déesse de l'Éclair ne possède plus son corps.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vu, Gin ?

La question flotte dans l'air, suspendue comme les vagues claires d'énergie spirituelle qui chantent entre eux, discrètes et inhumaines; le reiatsu doré de Yoruichi a depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus se manifester, comme celui argenté de Gin qui se satisfait pourtant mal de sa vie d'homme.

Les mortels sont d'un ennui –

\- Vu ? Qui donc, l'interrogea-t-il en retour, un large sourire ourlant ses lèvres dans la pénombre de son petit appartement.

Peut-être qu'elle va voir les deux futons dans l'armoire entrouverte, ou les tasses sales dans l'évier. Gin a perdu l'envie de faire semblant il y a des mois déjà, et si Urahara se satisfait de quelques signes pas toujours discrètement déposés ici et là, Yoruichi n'a pas ses patiences pour leur jeu d'ombres.

\- Ichigo, semblait-elle presque l'invoquer, le nom de son élusif protégé décidément sur toutes les lèvres sans qu'aucun gamin dégoulinant de l'eau sale de la rivière n'apparaisse pour autant.  
\- Oh, fit-il, son inintérêt pour la question pourtant clair depuis des années déjà.

Le regard d'or de Yoruichi se fait plus perçant encore, et sa petite queue s'agite de soubresauts agacés et se met à battre l'air plus nerveusement encore; il y a longtemps que Gin s'est retiré des affaires des morts, des mortels et de ceux qui marchent entre ces deux mondes. Emporter avec lui l'âme chaotique d'un petit garçon en imper jaune qui s'était noyé dans une rivière, ça avait été le meilleur, et le pire des choix.

\- Ichigo, tu dis ?

Il se gratte le menton, prend son air le plus pensif; le souvenir impromptu d'un enfant étrange dont l'existence ne se pouvait pas lui revient, implacable comme les questions de Yoruichi qui a risqué de venir pour avoir un début de réponse.

\- Ichigo au reiatsu bleu, souffle-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

.

S'il n'y a aucune terre pour m'accueillir, pourquoi –

\- Tu réfléchis trop, le coupe Nelliel d'une pichenette sur le front. Tu me donnes mal à la tête, Ichigo, enchaîne-t-elle en rattachant Gamuza à sa ceinture.

Le fourreau vert tranche avec les étendues stériles de cet autre monde qu'il a décidé de braver seul.

Sans Gin.

\- Et toi, pas assez –  
\- Ferme-la, le menaça-t-elle d'un large sourire, le masque sur sa tête retenant difficilement ses longs cheveux verts.

Il maugrée quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne va pas entendre; il ne porte pas en lui la faim des Hollows, pas non plus celle des Shinigamis, et pourtant il a en lui toutes les traces des deux. Zangetsu hante ses pensées comme une seconde conscience mêlant les deux extrêmes qu'il rassemble.

 _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

La question est encore entière.

 _Nulle part_ , avait-il pourtant répondu en les suivant, elle et la panthère blanche qui marchait dans ses traces.

.

Gin trace du bout des doigts le bord lisse de son verre.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, souffla-t-il de son ton le plus gamin, le plus ennuyé. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, moi –  
\- Tu nous l'a déjà dit, oui, le reprit Yoruichi en jugulant sa colère.

Urahara n'a pas son impatience pour les choses qu'elle ignore, même si Gin se doute qu'il ne fait qu'attendre un faux pas pour tenter sa chance; il le connaît bien, parce qu'ils sont largement identiques (sauf pour une chose).

Il hésite à lui donner ce qu'il veut, parce qu'il y a au loin les prémices de l'aube et qu'il n'a pas la chance insolente d'Urahara quand il s'agit d'éviter les patrouilles de Shinigami.

\- Le deal, ça n'a jamais été de rester ensemble, pas vrai ? Devina-t-il avant que Gin n'ait pu décider de ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
\- Il n'y a jamais eu de deal, Urahara-san, le corrigea-t-il gentiment, sa politesse de comptoir un masque de mensonges.  
\- Crache ton venin ailleurs, Gin, feula à demi Yoruichi.  
\- On veut juste lui parler, insista Urahara avec un sourire amène qui disait pourtant toute l'urgente nécessité d'une réponse rapide.

La longue pipe qui pend entre ses longs doigts fins lui donne envie de simplement les poignarder, et d'en finir; Shinsô n'est pas du genre à dire non lorsqu'il s'agit de percer des trous dans la surface du monde, et s'il y a quelques dommages collatéraux, disons que le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.

\- Et moi, fit-il sombrement, ses yeux entrouverts dans la pénombre de son petit appartement aux lumières éteintes, je veux _juste_ que vous m'oubliez.

Il laisse peut-être un peu de son reiatsu s'échapper, et pleuvoir sur les épaules de ces intrus qu'il exècre; Ichigo n'est pas là, pas là, et s'il revient se perdre dans le monde des Hommes une fois tous les dix ans, c'est parce qu'il est plus simple d'utiliser Karakura comme passage que de s'embêter à ouvrir un couloir mortel entre Soul Society et Hueco Mundo.

\- Il y est resté pour une raison, avait depuis longtemps compris Urahara, les mots échappés de ses lèvres dans un murmure surpris.

Gin lève l'azur de ses yeux jusqu'aux siens, parce que personne d'autre que Yoruichi ne ploie sous la pression spirituelle qu'il applique dans le petit espace sous les toits qu'il occupe, en solitaire, en silence.

\- À Hueco Mundo, sembla se féliciter Urahara, satisfait d'avoir eu des réponses à des questions qu'ils ignoraient tous encore.  
\- Tch, siffla Gin, le bord de sa pipe déjà fumant déjà tandis qu'il exhalait une bouffée de fumée blanche.

Le reiatsu la fait vibrer, maintenue ainsi dans les airs par une force plus grande que toutes les lois des mortels, et elle flotte le long de son visage tout pendant qu'il expire le reste de son poison.

\- Hueco Mundo, eh ? Vous n'y trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez, les prévint-il, sibyllin.

La fumée continue sa danse folle autour de ses yeux, jusque dans ses cheveux; les vomissures de chat sont dures à faire partir de son tapis, et il se doute que l'odeur va rester un bon moment à hanter la petite pièce.

Le monde des Hommes n'est pas une chance.

\- Il faut se laisser surprendre, contra Urahara en faisant tourner le manche arrondi de sa canne autour de son poignet.

Il pourrait laisser Shinso s'étendre; sa lame est plus rapide qu'un réflexe, qu'un battement de cil.

\- Il ne doit pas être si dur à trouver, non ? Cet Ichigo au reiatsu bleu, le singea moqueusement Urahara, la baie vitrée déjà ouverte sur son balcon, sur la neige tourbillonnante de Novembre qui s'y écrase sans y fondre.

 _J'ai faim, Gin._

Il gomme les mots d'enfant de la chose la plus monstrueuse engendrée par cette terre, et se demande comment Ichigo a pu seulement naître humain, _vivant_ , quand il est l'addition tangible d'un millier de mensonges.

.

Grimmjow marche finalement bipède dans ses pas, et lui dans ceux de Nell; ils dînent d'autres, et la corne le long de sa tempe pousse à l'image de ses ongles qui grandissent un peu plus à chaque moment passé dans ce monde qui se nourrit de lui autant qu'il avale voracement ses créations.

\- Qui es-tu ?

A chaque fois qu'il mâchonne un morceau de masque, l'os craquant entre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en aspirer la moelle goûteuse, Neliel lui pose la question à laquelle il n'a pas de réponse.

La question qui le poursuit dans le silence revanchard de Hueco Mundo.

\- Redemande-moi demain, lui lâchait-il toujours, des morceaux de Hollow plein sa gueule.

Alors, irrégulièrement, elle lui demande.

Peut-être qu'elle s'étonne qu'il soit si différent d'eux, et pourtant trop identique; ses pas se fondent dans les siens tandis qu'ils errent, la silhouette blanche d'un château des Enfers couchée sur leur horizon où qu'ils aillent.

.

\- Tu l'as entraîné, Gin. Et tu t'attendais sincèrement à ce que personne ne te cherche ?

Peut-être qu'il y a cru, un court instant de folie où le regard trahi de Matsumoto n'avait pas traversé le sien, et n'y avait pas lu toute la vérité d'un combat qu'elle ignorait pourtant.

La semelle de Sôsuke s'écrase un peu plus contre sa gorge à nu, tuant ses paroles avant qu'elles n'aient un instant d'existence.

\- Les mortels ont un dicton, pour ça, s'en délecta-t-il, son visage penché tout près de celui de Gin.

La pipe qui pendait à ses lèvres un instant plus tôt s'est déjà déployée jusqu'à traverser le ventre de Kaname, le coinçant au bord du mur.

\- Ah… On ne va pas me rendre ma caution, après ça, s'en était-il plaint en ignorant la menace plus sévère d'Aizen qui s'avançait à travers la petite pièce carrée de son appartement.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé survivre aussi loin; le futur a un goût amer, quand le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur vous.

\- Qui ne touche pas à un dieu n'est pas exposé à sa vengeance, lui souffla Sôsuke, son haleine au gout de charogne suivant de peu celle trop sucrée d'Urahara.

 _Ils ne me verront pas_ , lui avait promis Yoruichi en pénétrant par la baie vitrée entrouverte. Ou peut-être que c'était lui, à trop vouloir les faire déguerpir, qui s'était laissé aller à commettre une imprudence.

Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas vue, elle.

.

Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, un jour. L'iris fauve de son regard envahie du noir d'encre de ce ciel sous lequel ils déambulent dans le silence sans nom d'une quête inconnue, et le regard bleu de Grimmjow croise le sien, moqueur.

Et derrière lui, il y en a des dizaines d'autres qui marchent dans leurs pas.

\- Qui es-tu ? L'interroge alors Nel dont les pas s'arrêtent quelques mètres devant lui, juchée sur une dune.

.

Kamishini no Yari n'a jamais aimé les chefs auxquels Gin s'est attaché – elle est rapide, et longue, mais capricieuse et pas décidée à mourir face aux fausses idoles dont s'amourachent les Hommes; Aizen Sôsuke est tout ce qu'elle exècre.

\- Korose, l'appela son maître, son index désignant sa prochaine cible.

Ils n'aiment pas les mensonges, ce Zanpukato et son maître, et percent au travers à cinq cent fois la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Kamishini no Yari.

Il n'avait pas de Bankai, lorsque Sôsuke l'a sorti de l'Académie pour en faire son Troisième Siège; et puis, il est devenu son Lieutenant, et l'arme qu'il porte a pris cette autre forme.

Cet autre nom.

\- Ce que je déteste cette épée, soupira Aizen, délaissant la gorge de Gin pour le ciel de Karakura.

C'est peut-être parce qu'elle traverse les illusions de Kyoka Suigetsu, et toutes les couches de leurs trois mondes intercalés.

C'est sûrement parce qu'elle s'appelle la Lance Tueuse de Dieu.

.

C'est un flash de lumière qui apparaît sans revenir, juste un instant de tonnerre longiligne qui traverse leur ciel d'encre.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il pourrait répondre un millier de choses, parce que chacun des mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit renferme une part de sa vérité; il pourrait lui dire son nom, et celui de la lame qu'il perche parfois sur ses épaules; il pourrait laisser le silence répondre à sa place sans que ce soit un mensonge.

\- Je suis ton Roi, Nel, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle qui marche dans ses pas.

.


End file.
